


It felt realer than a dream

by Mickey4005



Series: Maggie and Alex Hurt/Comfort and Fluff [1]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Rape, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey4005/pseuds/Mickey4005
Summary: Alex is suffering from Nightmares after being kidnapped by Maxwell Lord. Maggie helps her get over it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-Fiction ever, I got it from a tumblr-prompt:
> 
> “It hurts! Everything hurts…”
> 
> “Your thoughts can be your worst enemy. Tormenting you, making you feel like you’re drowning, but you have to fight them. I can’t fight them for you but I’ll be damned if I don’t help you through this.”
> 
> I didn't put that quote as it is written here in it but something similar.

It was one of those nights again. Maggie wasn’t in her own apartment for over three months now, except for when she was getting the mail or some fresh clothes. She had to stay with Alex. After being kidnaped and nearly raped by Maxwell Lord, she keeps on having nightmares. She wakes up screaming and breathing way too fast. 

Alex wakes up terrified and crying. 

“Alex, everything is okay, you are okay. I am with you and you are safe”, Maggie says as she pulls the shaking girl in her arms. 

She could feel Alex heartbeat through her skin and for some reason tears float in Maggie’s Eyes. But this time was different. Alex didn’t calm down. Her breath was still way to fast and she was sweating and mumbling things. It was just like she was still in a dream. Maggie kept holding her and saying things like ‘You are safe, everything is okay’ all the time. Still it didn’t really work. 

Maggie changed her technic to saying that everything is over and that she was just dreaming. For some reason that started to work. Alex slowly came down as Maggie kept on kissing her forehead and softly rubbed her back. 

“Maggie this one didn’t feel like a dream. This one felt realer than everything before. It was like I had to go everything again.” Alex said barely understandable through her sobbing. 

Maggie pressed her lover tighter to her, to make her feel safe. “Shh, Shh Alex, it doesn’t matter how real it felt. It wasn’t. You should try to go back to sleep, tomorrow is your first day at work again after, ehm… you know. I will stay awake until you are asleep. I will hold you, so the bad dream can’t reach you”. Maggie gently kissed Alex lips and layed her warm hand, on the still sobbing women. That way Alex felt asleep again.

In the morning when Alex woke up, she saw Maggie looking at her with a small smile. Alex smiled back, just a little but she did. She didn’t have a nightmare that night again. 

Maggie was more than happy when she saw Alex smiling. She hadn’t smiled once in the last three months. 

“Thank you, Maggie, for what you do to me”, Alex said and kissed Maggie’s soft lips, while Maggie wrapped her soft hands around the taller girl’s face. “You mean everything to me Maggie Sawyer”. 

Maggie poked Alex side and giggled “You know you shouldn’t call me that!”. “Alex, we should really get up know, we have to be at work at 10, and its already 9.15” Maggie pressed a perky kiss on her lovers lips and pulled her out of bed and into the bathroom too.


End file.
